


Private Pool

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: Choking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei goes to Nagisa for swimming lessons and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Rei! You can do it!”

Nagisa stood on the bleachers next to the field, waving and cheering on his classmate and fellow swim team member. Next to him sat the other two members of the swim team, Makoto and Haruka. Makoto waved at Rei, that goofy smile plastered on his face. Haru looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here, but Rei had to admit that he was elated that Haru decided to join them. Rei waved back to Nagisa, and jogged over to them. Nagisa hopped off the bleachers and slapped Rei on the back.

“Good job out there, Rei! You were amazing, as always”, Nagisa compliments. Rei smirked and fixed his glasses, “Of course I was. I wouldn’t settle for anything less. I guess I should thank you gentlemen for coming out here today. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble, Haru?” Rei’s head turns towards Haru, whose been staring absent-mindedly off to the side. A flicker of anger passes over Rei’s face, but it goes unnoticed. “Erm, Haru? Rei is talking to you…?” Makoto says softly, putting his hand on Haru’s shoulder in order to get his attention.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Yeah, you were good. Sure, sure…” Haru stands up and stretches, and then takes off towards the main building. “Well, I’m glad he seems to have enjoyed himself”, Rei says with tension in his voice. “Aw, don’t let Haru get to you, Rei! He’ll grow on you soon enough”, says Nagisa in an attempt to cut the tension in the air. “Yes, well, we’ll see about that. Nevertheless, I once again thank you for coming out here. I just thought I would apologize for what happened the other day during the swim competition. It’s not my fault, you know. I was told I wouldn’t have to swim, so I can hardly be blamed for the spectacle that ensued.”

“No, it’s fine. It all worked out in the end, but I’m sorry that happened. But really, maybe joining the swim team wasn’t such a good idea?” Makoto explains, standing up from the bleachers and grabbing his bag. “I mean, if you can’t swim, what’s the point?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion. Rei ponders for a moment, his hand on his chin. “I’ll have to get back to you on that…”

“I understand. Well, I hope you come to a conclusion soon. Until then, I’ll see you around. I gotta get Haru home before he ends up in some more trouble. The other day, I ended up talking to myself because we walked past a pet shop with a large aquarium on display. Who knows what’ll happen this time. See ya!” Makoto climbs down the bleachers and heads back towards the school to catch Haru.

“What are you going to do now, Rei? Want to go home together?” Rei’s eyebrow rose when he turns to look over at Nagisa, that innocent little grin on his face. Nagisa leans in closer to him and smiles, “If we go now, we can still catch the next bus! But I know you like to run, so it’s okay if you don’t wanna come with me…” Nagisa looks down at the ground, and Rei notices a bit of sadness in his eyes. Rei puts his hand on Nagisa’s shoulder and gives him a smirk, “No, it’s fine. Let me just change and grab my stuff.”

“Really?!” Nagisa immediately brightens up, a big grin returning to his face and he’s practically jumping with joy. “Yes, really. I’ll meet you out front, alright?” Rei figures he might as well use this opportunity to bond with someone in his new club. “Yay! Me and Rei!” Nagisa pumps his fists into the air and giggles, running into the school, Rei following shortly behind him. Rei pushes his glasses up and opens up his locker. He strips off his shirt, soaked from the sweat he’s accumulated from the track meet, his torso covered in a thin layer. He pulls his glasses off and places them on top of the lockers and mops at his forehead with a towel from his bag. He eyes the showers, pondering if he has enough time to take one before he gets dressed. He checks his watch and silently curses to himself. No time, he’ll have to bathe at home.

He pulls off his track shorts, folding them neatly and placing them in his bag on top of the other neatly folded shirt. Just because it’s dirty doesn’t mean it can’t be neat. He grabbed a clean pair of track pants from his locker but before he could pull them on, he felt something poke him from behind and then a small giggle. He looked behind him to find Nagisa crouching behind him, who had poked his behind, “Hee hee, Rei has dolphins on his boxers! Mine have penguins, see?” Nagisa lifts up his shirt a bit and pushes down the top of his uniform pants, allowing Rei a peek at his boxers. Rei’s eyes follow the small trail of light blond, almost invisible, hair from Nagisa’s navel to the top of his crotch. He bites the inside of his lip and then clears his throat.

“Yes, that’s nice. Good for you. What are you doing here anyway? I told you I would wait for you in front of the school. Come on, let’s go, we’ll miss the bus”. Rei pulls on his pants, slings his bag over his shoulder and grabs the still grinning Nagisa by the arm. They manage to catch the bus just before it pulls away and take a seat near the back, where Rei allows Nagisa to take the window seat. “This is so much fun, Rei. I’m glad you joined the swim team, you know. Even if you don’t know how to swim, but that’s fine! You’ll learn, I hope. Then we can all swim together!” Nagisa stares out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Rei sits in silence for a couple of moments and then lets out a small sigh. It’s now or never. “Nagisa, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Keep in mind; before I ask you, I need to know that this will be of utmost secrecy.”

“Of course, Rei. My lips are sealed”, Nagisa mimes zipping up his lips and throwing away a key.

 _He’s such a child_ , Rei thinks. He pushes up his glasses again, “As you know, I do not know how to swim. Now, seeing as I am a member of the swim club, this poses a problem. I was wondering if, perhaps, you could, if you don’t mind-“ _Oh god stop rambling and get to the point”-_ giving me some swim lessons?” Rei clears his throat and turns away, he can feel the heat on his cheeks. Nagisa gives him a perplex look, processing what he just asked. “…Me? Swim lessons?”

“Listen, never mind. It was dumb. Forget I said anything” snapped Rei.

“I think it’s a great idea! Let’s do it!” Nagisa grabs Rei’s hand and Rei turns to look him in the eye. He’s met with yet another dumb and enthusiastic grin on Nagisa’s young face. _This kid’s cheeks must kill him from smiling so much._ A look of regret shows on Rei’s face, but he quickly covers it up with another smirk. “Good, it’s settled then. We will discuss this tomorrow.” Nagisa nods happily and goes back to staring out the window. The ride home will take them a while longer and he has nothing more to say. He preoccupies himself with a book he pulled from the outer pocket of his bag. He only looks up when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder, and he looks down to see that Nagisa had fallen asleep on him. _Surely being energetic all day takes a toll on someone so dumb._ He watches Nagisa sleep, noting how peaceful he looks. Even sleeping he has that mischievous grin on his face.

Rei looks around and notices that they are the last two on the bus and he then comes to the realization that he has no idea where Nagisa lives. Surely they’ve passed his stop by now, as he knows for a fact that Nagisa gets on after him on the way to school. He puts his book away and nudges Nagisa’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. He’s unsuccessful and tries once more, where he’s rewarded with a sleepy “Wha” and Nagisa rubbing his eyes, then jumping up in his seat as he realizes the predicament. “Oh no, I missed my stop! I shouldn’t have fallen asleep, what am I going to do?!” he turns to Rei and looks at him sadly, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “That’s what you get for not paying attention. I don’t know where you live, so I can’t help you. This is my stop here”, Rei stands and grabs his bag, leaving Nagisa alone in the seat. He looks back to see Nagisa still staring at him, still pouting, still sniffling.

 _Damn it._ _I’m stuck with him, aren’t I?_

Rei sighs and beckons Nagisa to come with him. “Let’s go. You can stay at my house for a bit.” Nagisa jumps out of his seat and is quickly standing next to Rei, and interlocks his arm with Rei’s. “Yay! Party at Rei’s house! Let’s go!” The doors open and they step out into the evening air. It’s cool and refreshing, just the thing Rei needed after practice. He shoves his hands into his pockets and walks down the sidewalk to his house, Nagisa still clinging to him and humming some tune he probably made up. After a short walk, they stopped in front of Rei’s home and walked in. Nagisa looked around, taking in his new surroundings. “Wow, it’s so big. Do you live alone?”

“No, but my parents work late. They won’t be home for a while. Like usual”, Rei slipped off his shoes and put his bag on the floor next to the door, and took Nagisa’s as well. “Oooh, I see I see! Your house is so cool, Rei. Mine isn’t as big and we don’t have a second floor. Is your room upstairs? Can we go up there? Can I get a drink? Can we watch TV? What do you do when you’re alone?” Nagisa chattered away as Rei went into the kitchen and grabbed himself and Nagisa some bottled waters. He tossed one to Nagisa, who caught it at the last second, narrowly avoiding tripping while doing so. “Yes, my room is upstairs. Yes, we can go up there. No, we won’t watch TV. I have homework to do. You can…read, I guess?”

“Awww, but I don’t wanna read!” Nagisa pouted as he slumped upstairs after Rei and let himself into the room. Nagisa put his water on Rei’s desk and practically jumped into his bed. He sprawled himself out in Rei’s bed and smiled. “Your bed is comfy, too. Man, you have all the best stuff!” Rei lifted the stray bottle off his desk and slipped a coaster underneath it. _Water rings are a no-no_ , he thinks. He settles himself into his desk chair and opens up his laptop. Immediately, he feels the warmth behind him and feels the hands on his shoulders, the breath on his neck. Rei gulped, enjoying the closeness and turned his head slightly, “accidentally” letting his ear brush against Nagisa’s lips. “Whachya dooooin’?”

“Nothing. Please don’t look over my shoulder like that, it’s obnoxious.”

“Oh, sorry.” Nagisa giggles and pulls back, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Rei turns to face him, taking a sip of his water. “I guess you should let your parents know that you’re here? I don’t know how you’ll get home. I can’t take you and the buses have probably stopped by now.”

“Oh…yeah. I guess I should, huh? Okay, I’ll go do that then.” Nagisa gets up and exits the room, Rei can hear his footsteps as he heads downstairs. Rei stands and stands near the ajar door, making sure that Nagisa is alright. He can hear a muffled conversation, not sounding too thrilled. He hears Nagisa put the receiver down and quickly heads back to sit in his chair. Seconds later, the blond opens the door and Rei immediately notices that the enthusiasm has left him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing! Um, my parents said they’ll come pick me up soon. I’ll just, you know, wait here for them for now. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, I guess not. As long as they don’t take too long, of course.” Rei watches as Nagisa takes a swig from his water bottle, watches his lips close over the spout of the bottle and as Nagisa swallows. He hadn’t noticed that Nagisa had such a nice jawline, such a slender neck. He pushed the thoughts away and turned his attention back to his computer. Like clockwork, Nagisa was once again behind him, looking over his shoulder, noticing that Rei was looking up swimming terminology and techniques. “Hey, Rei?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you look up all this stuff instead of trying it yourself? You can’t learn a lot from pictures and words…”

Rei turned around to face Nagisa, his cheek glancing Nagisa’s lips in the process. He fixed his glasses to quickly hide the blush growing on his cheeks. He became flustered and spoke quickly, yet matter of factly. “The answer is because it must be beautiful, yet perfect. I need to be the embodiment of perfection. The strokes must cut the water just right; my body needs to be propelled at just the right speed for me to be just as good as Haru.”

“Well…I dunno about any of that, but you can’t just read about these things, Rei. You gotta actually do it, y’know?” Nagisa smiles sweetly and grabs Rei’s hands, holding his arms straight out. He moves them up and down, in a rhythm. “Haru doesn’t think of any of that. He just does it, y’know? He’s the best outta all of us, but he doesn’t think. He just does. You can’t think too much!”

Rei enjoyed the feel of the shorter swimmer’s hands on his own, the warmth was nice. _Don’t think too much_. He stared at Nagisa’s innocent face, the youthful charm. _Don’t think._ He pulled his hands from Nagisa’s and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. Rei leaned forward at the last second and captured Nagisa’s lips in his own, letting go of his arm and wrapping his own around his classmate’s lean body. At first Nagisa resisted, possibly caught off guard but he immediately relaxed into the kiss. His arms resting on Rei’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

They pulled apart a moment later, Rei’s face red from blushing, Nagisa breathless. Rei could feel Nagisa’s breath on his lips and he leaned forward again, never wanting to let this moment end. Nagisa climbed into Rei’s lap, Rei holding on as tight as he could, not wanting to let go, not wanting it to stop. Rei felt Nagisa’s tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. Rei let him do whatever he pleased, he was too lost in the passion, the very thought that this was happening was too much to bear. He wanted to explode. He let Nagisa take the lead, allowing the smaller one to break the kiss finally. They placed their foreheads against each other’s, their eye contact never breaking. There was intensity in Nagisa’s eyes that Rei had never seen before, but he loved it.

They sat there for who knows how long. Just relaxing in each other’s arms. Finally Nagisa removed his arms from around Rei’s shoulders, to much protest, and grabbed Rei by the hand, leading him to the bed. He allowed Rei to climb in first and followed him in. Nagisa grabbed the sheets and covered them both up, his body pushing back against Rei until they were spooning. “What do you think you’re doing? You cannot stay here, as much as I would like you to…”

“I have to. My parents aren’t home.”

“Then who were you talking to? I heard you on the phone earlier.”

“Oh, that? I was talking to myself. I was hoping you would let me stay anyway. I like being with you, Rei.” He giggled and leaned his head back onto Rei’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, that lopsided grin still on his face. He reached back and found Rei’s arm, pulling it around him, and interlacing their fingers together.

Rei sighed and gave up. There would be no talking him out of this. He had to admit he did enjoy being around Nagisa even though he was kind of a pain. But he still liked him. He relaxed a bit more and pulled off his glasses, placing them on the flat wooden headboard. He closed his eyes and just listened to Nagisa breathing softly. He squeezed his hand gently and soon fell asleep, a grin on his face. He was going to enjoy these swim lessons very much. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re doing great, Rei!” Nagisa cheered him on. “Just keep kicking a bit more. I’m gonna let you go now, okay?” Nagisa slowly releases Rei’s hands and steps back. His eyes widen as Rei manages to stay afloat and not immediately sink to the bottom. Rei continues kicking, propelling himself, slowly, towards Nagisa’s position. He reaches out and grabs his boyfriend’s hands and Nagisa gives them a squeeze. “You did it, yay!” Nagisa bounces up and down on his toes, his hands in the air. Rei stands up and takes off his goggles, letting them hang off his neck. “All thanks to you, of course.”

Rei looks around and then leans down and wraps his arms around Nagisa’s lean body, giving him a tight hug and plants a kiss on his cheek. Nagisa blushes and returns the kiss, although this one on the lips. Rei clears his throat and grabs Nagisa’s hand under the water. While they are technically together, they haven’t outright stated it to anyone, on the team or otherwise. But they were alone in their practice pool, so Rei didn’t have to hide anything. Nagisa is against hiding their relationship, but he goes along with it because he knows Rei is a bit embarrassed. Plus, he liked keeping a big secret between them. They would often sneak glances at each other, or steal kisses on the way to their separate classes when nobody was paying much attention.

But they hadn’t done more than that. That one passionate kiss in Rei’s room, which seemed so long ago, was the furthest they’d really gone. Nagisa didn’t mind, though. He enjoys spending time with Rei. They’d begun hanging out more and Nagisa pretty much lived with him now, he’s there practically every day after school. They don’t do much, but now that Rei has opened up more, they have a good time. Nagisa leans his head onto Rei’s shoulder and they just relax in the pool for a while, feeling the waters ebb and flow around them as they float. “Alright, come on. I have to get home.” Rei lets go of Nagisa’s hand and climbs out of the pool.

Nagisa hangs onto the edge, his head resting on his arms as he watches Rei pull off his cap and goggles. He admired his body, which had become much more sleek since they began training. They had been training for about a month or so, so it hasn’t been that long. But they trained almost every day when the pool was free. Usually Haru is in there lounging and puts his two cents in, but he tended to leave straight after class, following Makoto like a tail. Rei reaches down, offering his hand which Nagisa takes and pulls himself out of the pool. He tugs on his bathing suit, unwedging it. He looks up at the sky; the sun is beginning to set. Their training had taken a bit longer than it usually had. He follows Rei into the locker room and jumps onto his boyfriend from behind.

“Rei did good today, yes he did.” He peppers Rei’s neck with kisses and rests his face into the nape of his neck. Rei pats Nagisa’s hands that are current wrapped around his neck. “Alright, come on. Get off, please.” Nagisa lets out a mock whine and lets go, sitting down on one of the benches. He watches as Rei towels off his hair and places his glasses back on. The look of happiness that crosses Rei’s face when he has his glasses back on doesn’t escape Nagisa’s notice. He hummed to himself as he watched Nagisa drying off. First his hair, then his chest, then his back. He liked this part the best; he loved watching Rei stretch his arms out and his chest puff out. Nagisa bit his bottom lip and got up, striding over to Rei and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Rei was caught off guard momentarily but leaned into the kiss. It came so suddenly, but he welcomed it. They hadn’t kissed like this since that day and ever since, he wanted more.

Rei couldn’t handle it anymore. He grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders and turned them around so Nagisa was up against the lockers. Rei kissed him deeply, this time taking the lead, letting his tongue slip into Nagisa’s mouth. He heard Nagisa moan into the kiss and felt the smaller one’s nail dig into his back. Rei traced his finger down Nagisa’s chest, crooking it in the waistband of Nagisa’s swimsuit. He slowly tugged on it, wanting nothing more than to feel Nagisa against him. “Wait, stop. Not here…” Nagisa had broken the kiss, breathing heavily. “What? Why not? Nobody is around and I can’t wait…”

Nagisa tugged his suit back into place and kissed Rei’s neck. He wanted it, too, and so could Rei if the bulge in his swimsuit was any indication. He reached down and groped Rei through the material. Rei gasped slightly, leaning his head back. Nagisa removed his hand and grabbed Rei’s hand and led him outside. He slipped into the pool and Rei followed him, as if in a trance. Next thing he knew, Nagisa was pulling his glasses off his face and placing them on the ground next to the pool, and pulling Rei into his arms. He kissed him again, his hand going back down to grab at the growing bulge in Rei’s suit. Rei did the same to Nagisa, his hands slipping down the back of Nagisa’s suit, and gripping his behind.

Nagisa snorted in a laugh, but quickly regained his composure. “I’ve been wanting this for a while, Rei. Ever since that day.  I’m so happy we finally get to do this.” Nagisa nips at Rei’s neck, his own hands slipping down Rei’s swimsuit. Rei moans as he feels Nagisa’s small hands grabbing at his cock. Rei can’t handle anymore, his fingers dig into the fabric of Nagisa’s suit and tug it down, releasing Nagisa’s cock into the water. Nagisa does the same and they embrace, their flesh and erection finally coming together.  Rei relishes in the feel of the cool water against his erection and initiates another kiss, but this one doesn’t last long as Nagisa pulls away and wraps his hand around Rei’s length. He squeezes it gently and pushes Rei onto the ledge cut out in the pool for sitting. Rei doesn’t resist as he sits there, the water surrounding him, Nagisa touching him. “Whatever you are about to do, please do it-nngh-posthaste” Rei says, breathing heavily.

Nagisa shuts him up with another quick kiss, and takes a breath, and suddenly he disappears under the water’s surface. Rei raises his eyebrow in curiosity and suddenly his breath hitches as his question of Nagisa’s whereabouts is answered. Rei leans back and a small moan escapes his lips as he feels something warm close over his cock. “Oh dear…” Rei leans his head back and closes his eyes, his hands breaking the water and grabbing onto Nagisa’s shoulders. It figures a swimmer would have excellent breath control. He feels the water hit his cock again and then the warmth replace it, so he knows that Nagisa is bobbing his head. His breath hitches again as he feels Nagisa’s tongue on the underside of his cock, licking upwards and wrapping around the tip. He bites his knuckle to keep himself from moaning too loudly and bucks his hips upwards, pushing his cock down Nagisa’s throat.

Nagisa prided himself on how long he could hold his breath. It was one of his more special talents. When he felt Rei buck upwards and his cock slid further into his mouth, he choked and momentarily slipped his mouth off. He surfaced and took another breath, taking a second to admire Rei’s face before submerging again. He reached forward and took grip of Rei’s cock, pumping slowly while he took Rei’s balls into his mouth, letting his tongue run along them. His other hand went downward and grabbed his own erection, jerking himself slowly. He didn’t want to rush things, he hoped to make this last a while. He let go of Rei and once again slipped his mouth over Rei’s cock, taking it as far as he could go. Since he wouldn’t be thrown off guard by a cock going down his throat this time, he didn’t choke as his lips brushed against the base of Rei’s cock and pubes. He held his position for a moment, deepthroating Rei and was rewarded with the feel of his head being pushed down more and then let go. The last thing Rei wanted to do was drown him. Nagisa pulled himself away and once again surfaced, placing his lips against Rei’s. Once the kiss broke, Rei spoke breathlessly. “That was…that was wonderful. But I didn’t finish…”

Nagisa smirked and pulled him in closer. “I know. You didn’t think I was going to let it end that quickly, did ya? Don’t be so silly, Rei.”  He turned Rei around and pushed him up against the edge of the pool. Rei turned his head around and watched Nagisa at work. He let out a small yelp when he felt something press up against his opening and a blush grew on his face. “Nagisaaah! Are you sure about this?”

He felt another prod in response and fell quiet. He kept silent as Nagisa entered a finger into him and held it there for a moment, then pulled it out and replaced it. Rei crossed his arms on the edge of the pool and buried his face into them as Nagisa slipped a second and then a third finger into him. “Just keep calm alright, Rei? I promise I won’t hurt you…” Nagisa put one of his hands on Rei’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was gone a second later and Rei felt something else press up against him. He held his breath as Nagisa’s cock pushed into him, pulling back Nagisa’s foreskin and revealing his tip, which poked at Rei’s opening, and he felt the small body up against his back. Nagisa wrapped one arm around Rei’s torso and the other fell down towards his cock, gripping it and pumping it.

Nagisa pulled out and then thrust himself back in, the water restricting his movement and slowing him down, but he continued anyway. Every time he thrust back into Rei’s ass, he heard a moan coming back to him. Nagisa worked Rei’s cock as he thrust, his thumb rubbing Rei’s tip which was beginning to bead with precum. He could feel the warm liquid on his thumb, but let it mix with the water around them. Nagisa buried his face into the crook of Rei’s neck and laid small kisses on it. He was beginning to breathe heavily as he thrusted. “Nagisaaaah, p-please stop for…for a second. Please” Rei was out of breath and Nagisa pulled away, but his cock was still inside of him. “What’s the matter? Does it hurt?”

“No. Quite the opposite. It’s wonderful. But I want to see you…”

Nagisa understands and pulls out of Rei, working himself as Rei turns around. Rei’s cock continues to bead precum, and he tries to regain his breath. He pulls Nagisa closer and locks their lips together. He wraps his legs around Nagisa and slides himself down until Nagisa’s cock is inside him again. Rei takes over from here on out, letting Nagisa take a breather. He looks at Nagisa’s face, flushed, eyes half closed, mouth hanging open.  Rei bounced on Nagisa’s cock, pushing it as far in as he could take it. He felt an immense pleasure and his vision went white for a moment. “Oh dear” he exclaims, taking a second before he once against pushes himself down on Nagisa’s cock and gets the same response of pleasure back.

Rei moaned loudly, not caring if there was anyone around campus who could hear him. He could feel Nagisa’s hands on his hips, breathing heavily, moaning under his breath. Rei reached down and found Nagisa’s wrists, and pulled his hands away from his hips. He locked his ankles together to keep himself anchored to Nagisa. “I just…I just want to try something…” He had researched this one evening when he felt bored and it had stuck with him ever since. He guided Nagisa’s hands upward and wrapped them around his own neck. “Just squeeze. I’ll be fine. Oh god…” Nagisa had to admit he was a bit worried, but he didn’t care. He was too into the moment and began to squeeze slowly, putting pressure on Rei’s throat. He heard Rei struggling to breathe and stopped squeezing so hard, but Rei tapped his shoulder to let him know he was okay. He saw Rei’s eyes close, but he could still feel him breathing.

Rei grabbed his cock and began jerking himself off, driven by the pleasure coursing through his body. This was better than he thought it would be. He shuddered a bit, he could feel that he was close to climaxing. He began to jerk himself faster, the water slowing his movement down but not enough to become a bother. He opened his eyes, tried to scream but found Nagisa still choking him. This was a new sensation for him and he could feel himself about to explode. He gave into it and it was the best thing he had ever felt. The water in front of him began to cloud as strand after strand shot from his cock, mixing with the pool water. Nagisa felt Rei’s muscles tighten around his cock and he let out a loud gasp as he came inside of Rei. Rei felt Nagisa’s cock as he shot his load, covering his insides. He shook his head, signaling to Nagisa to let go of him and he felt the pressure around his neck loosen.

He struggled to breathe as Nagisa continued thrusting, making sure every last drop was out of him. Nagisa pulled himself out and Rei felt wonderful. His breathing steadied as he reached out towards Nagisa, pulling him into a hug, kissing his neck. They stood there for what seemed like forever, in the afterglow of their first time. After they regained their breath, Rei finally broke the silence. “Oh god, Nagisa. That was…that was fantastic.” Nagisa didn’t respond but instead gave a happy sigh. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he would have to sooner or later. They pulled apart and noticed that night had fallen as they fished their swimsuits from the pool’s surface. They climbed out, still naked and holding each other’s hands and made their way into the locker room to change.

The last bus had left long ago, but they didn’t mind walking. The night was cool and refreshing, just the thing that they needed. _Looks like Nagisa will have to spend the night again. Oh dear._ “I guess that’s the end of our swimming lessons. Nothing could be more beautiful than that” Nagisa laughed and leaned against Rei, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Nothing is more beautiful than you, Rei”. Rei blushed and fixed his glasses. How could he argue with that?


End file.
